disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion King III: A True Family Life
The Lion King III: A True Family is the 3rd installment where The Lion King II: Simba's Pride had left off, and is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 10, 2020. Plot Summary Kiara and Kovu are now mated and have little twin lion cubs named Leonardo and Rihanna, and Simba and Nala, along with Kion are proud grandparents and a proud entertaining uncle of the new cubs, but danger is approaching, just when an evil cougar named Genos is lurking about, and they must try and defeat him and his army. Mufasa and Sarabi's Heaven Spirits appear in the heaven clouds and informs Simba and Nala that Rafiki's terribly ill and must gather up the entire pride lands right away. Voice cast *Matthew Broderick as Simba (voice) *Moira Kelly as Nala (voice) *Neve Campbell as Kiara (voice) *Jason Marsden as Kovu (voice) *Iain Armitage as Kion (voice) *Nathan Lane as Timon (voice) *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu (voice) *Khary Payton as Rafiki, who becomes terribly ill and passes away peacefully (voice, succeeding from the late Robert Guillaume respectively) *Landry Bender as Makini, Rafiki's successor (voice) *Tim Curry as Genos, an evil cougar, who's trying to take over the pride lands (voice) *Jackson Scott as Young Leonardo (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Leonardo (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Young Rihanna (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Rihanna (voice) *Jennifer Lien as Vitani, Kovu's sister, Kiara's sister in law, SImba and Nala's daughter in law and Leonardo and Rihanna's aunt in the upcoming movie (voice) *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa's Heaven Spirit (voice, succeeding from James Earl Jones respectively) *Queen Latifah as Sarabi's Heaven Spirit (voice, succeeding from the late Madge Sinclair respectively) *Tim Allen as Bandit, a brave and fearless tiger who later gets killed off by Genos in the battle fight *Nika Futterman as Zira, in the beginning flashback sequence (voice, succeeding from the late Suzanne Pleshette respectively) Trivia Notice * Khary Payton succeeds from the late Robert Guillaume who passed away on Tuesday, October 24, 2017. * Queen Latifah succeeds from the late Madge Sinclair as the voice for Sarabi's Heaven Spirit who passed away back on Wednesday, December 20, 1995. * Nika Futterman succeeds from the late Suzanne Pleshette as the new voice for Zira in the beginning flashback sequence. who passed away back on Saturday, January 19, 2008. Songs in the Upcoming Movie * What a Lovely Peaceful Morning (sung by Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Rafiki and Kion) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (sung by Timon and Pumbaa) * My destiny to Kill Them Off (sung by Genos) Easter Egg cameo appearances The Jungle Book series * Mowgli and Shanti appear as wooden figurines right when Leonardo and Rihanna are about to go on their 1st butterfly hunt * Bagheera, Baloo, Shere Kahn and Kaa appear as silhouettes when Pumbaa knocks out their evil enemies with his powerful fart blast. Brother Bea''r series * Kenai, Nita, Koda, Rutt and Tuke make silent cameo appearances as other critters in the background when they're welcoming Leonardo and Rihanna as young lion cubs. ''The Little Mermaid series Sebastian makes a silent cameo appearance walking around by the river bank. ''The Princess and the Frog'' and The Princess and the Frog II *Ray makes a silent cameo appearance when Genos 1st appears towards the beginning of the film. The Hunchback of Notre Dame series * The gargoyles appear as silhouettes during the battle fight. Transcripts * [[The Lion King III: A True Family Life teaser trailer transcript|''The Lion King III'': A True Family Life teaser trailer transcript]] * [[The Lion King III: A True Family Life trailer transcript|''The Lion King III'': A True Family Life trailer transcript]] * [[The Lion King III: A True Family Life transcript|''The Lion King III'': A True Family Life transcript]] Category:Movies Category:The Lion King Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sequel